12 Września 1999
TVP 1 06.30 Wstań prawą nogą - magazyn poranny 07.00 Proszę o odpowiedź 07.20 Za czy przeciw 07.55 Byli sobie odkrywcy (2): Aleksander Wielki - serial animowany, Francja/Kanada 1997 08.20 Teleranek 08.50 Emilka ze Srebrnego Nowiu (Emily of New Moon) (28) - serial dla dzieci, Kanada 1996, wyk. Susan Clark, Stephen McHattie, Martha MacIsaac, Sheila McCarthy (48 min) 09.40 Wiadomości naukowe 09.55 W Starym Kinie: Jak uratować małżeństwo (Marriage on the Rocks) - komedia obyczajowa, USA 1965, reż. Jack Donohue, wyk. Frank Sinatra, Deborah Kerr, Dean Martin, Nancy Sinatra (105 min) 12.00 Anioł Pański - transmisja z Watykanu 12.15 Czasy - katolicki magazyn informacyjny 12.25 Ludzki świat - magazyn 12.45 Tańce polskie: Tańce staropolskie 13.00 Wiadomości 13.10 Studio sport: Tour de Pologne - 7 etap 14.55 Koncert życzeń 15.30 Zwierzęta świata: Profile natury (6-ost.): Zwierzęta Gór Skalistych (2) - serial dokumentalny, Kanada 1996 (stereo) 16.00 A to Polska właśnie: Sanok - reportaż 16.45 Anegdoty prezydenckie 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 Randka w ciemno - zabawa quizowa 18.05 Serial fabularny 18.35 Śmiechu warte - program rozrywkowy 19.00 Wieczorynka: I pies i wydra - serial animowany 19.30 Wiadomości, Sport 19.55 Prognoza pogody 20.05 Wszystkie pieniądze świata (3/4) - serial wojenny, Polska 1999, reż. Andrzej Kotkowski, wyk. Macik Stuhr, Radek Elis, Joanna Benda, Agnieszka Pilaszewska (54 min) 21.10 Pierwszy krzyk (2/12) - serial dokumentalny Wojciecha Szumowskiego 21.35 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie - magazyn kryminalny 22.15 Audiotele - rozwiązanie konkursu 22.25 Sportowa niedziela oraz Kronika Tour de Pologne 22.55 Moonraker - film sensacyjny, W. Bryt. 1979, reż. Lewis Gilbert, wyk. Roger Moore, Lois Chiles, Michael Lonsdale, Richard Kiel (126 min) 01.00 Gwiazdy świecą nocą - program edukacyjny 01.20 Pamiętniki z Medellin - film dokumentalny, Francja/Kolumbia 1998 02.40 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 06.55 Wszystkie pieniądze świata (3/4) - serial wojenny, Polska 1999, reż. Andrzej Kotkowski, wyk. Macik Stuhr, Radek Elis, Joanna Benda, Agnieszka Pilaszewska (56 min) (dla niesłyszących) 07.55 Słowo na niedzielę (dla niesłyszących) 08.00 Program lokalny 09.00 Korzenie jedności - program katolicki 09.20 Hej te nasze góry - pieśni i tańce górali polskich 10.00 Ulica Sezamkowa - program dla dzieci 10.30 Kręcioła - program dla młodzieży 11.00 Teleadwokat - teleturniej tak - 0-70035201, nie - 0-70035202 11.30 Życie obok nas: Ogrody - tradycja i fantazja (1/6): Kioto - serial dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1998 11.55 Program publicystyczny 12.30 Urodziny Trzeciej Rzeczypospolitej - koncert w 10-tą rocznicę powołania rządu Tadeusza Mazowieckiego 14.00 30 ton! Lista, lista - lista przebojów 14.35 Familiada - teleturniej 15.05 Złotopolscy (158): Załamanie - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Ireneusz Engler, wyk. Krzysztof Stelmaszyk, Agata Kulesza, Renata Gabryjelska, Ewa Kasprzyk (25 min) 15.45 Egzotyczne lato z Tercetem (1) (stereo) 16.35 Alternatywy 4 (2/9): Przeprowadzka - serial komediowy, Polska 1982, reż. Stanisław Bareja, wyk. Roman Wilhelmi, Gustaw Lutkiewicz, Wojciech Pokora, Bożena Dykiel (52 min) 17.30 7 dni świat - program publicystyczny 18.00 Program lokalny 18.30 Panorama 18.55 Badziewiakowie (2): Rodzinny park rozrywki - serial komediowy, Polska 1999, wyk. Leszek Malinowski, Joanna Kurowska, Agata Młynarska oraz członkowie Kabaretu Koń Polski (25 min) 19.35 Gol - magazyn piłkarski 20.00 Egzotyczne lato z Tercetem (2) (stereo) 21.00 Panorama 21.20 Prognoza pogody 21.25 Sport telegram 21.30 Dwójkomania 21.35 Gość Dwójki: Adam Michnik 21.45 Nowojorscy gliniarze (94) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1997, wyk. Jimmy Smits, Dennis Franz, James McDaniel, Sharon Lawrence (43 min) 22.30 Studio Teatralne Dwójki: Matka - sztuka S. I. Witkiewicza, Polska 1976, reż. Jerzy Jarocki, wyk. Ewa Lassek, Marek Walczewski, Ewa Dałkowska, Wiktor Sadecki (87 min) 00.00 Doktor Fitz: Mroczna więź (Cracker 3: Best Boys) (1/2) - serial kryminalny, W. Bryt. 1997, reż. Charles McDougall, wyk. Robie Coltrane, Geraldine Somerville, Lorcan Cranitch, Mark Lambert (50 min) 00.55 Zakończenie programu TVP Regionalna 07.00 Janka (12/15) - serial dla młodzieży, Polska 1988, reż. Janusz Łęski, wyk. Agnieszka Krukówna, Krzysztof Kowalewski, Joanna Żółkowska, Grzegorz Wons 07.35 Złote rączki (2/15) - serial dokumentalny 08.00 Program lokalny 09.00 Zwierzozbliżenia 09.25 Alfabet rzek polskich: B jak Barycz - reportaż 09.45 Eko-Lego 10.00 Gitarowe ABC - felieton 10.10 Antydaniken - magazyn dokumentalny 10.35 Historia kołem się toczy - magazyn 11.05 Spotkania z Unią Europejską - felieton 11.30 Magazyn turystyczny 12.30 Program lokalny 14.30 Arka dwudziestego pierwszego wieku (2/16) - serial popularnonaukowy 15.30 Hobby 16.00 Kabaret Długi - program rozrywkowy 16.40 Wieża - teleturniej 17.00 Trzy, dwa, jeden - start! - koncert 18.00 Program lokalny 18.30 Studio sport: Tour de Pologne - relacja 19.00 Studio sport: Grand Prix Polski w Judo 20.00 Studio sport: Tenisowy Supermasters 21.00 Program lokalny 22.00 Tropiąc jelenia (Chasing the Deer) - film historyczny, W. Bryt. 1994, reż. Graham Halloway, wyk. Fish, Brian Blessed, Mathew Zajac, Brian Donald (91 min) 23.30 Sekrety II wojny światowej (12/26) - serial dokumentalny WOT 07.00 (WP) Janka - serial dla młodzieży, Polska 1988, reż. Janusz Łęski, wyk. Agnieszka Krukówna, Krzysztof Kowalewski, Joanna Żółkowska, Grzegorz Wons 07.35 (WP) Złote rączki - serial dokumentalny 08.00 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam - program katolicki 08.20 Są takie miejsca - magazyn kulturalny 08.40 Moda i okolice - magazyn 09.00 (WP) Zwierzozbliżenia 09.25 (WP) Alfabet rzek polskich: B jak Barycz - reportaż 09.45 (WP) Eko-Lego 10.00 (WP) Gitarowe ABC - felieton 10.10 (WP) Antydaniken - magazyn dokumentalny 10.35 (WP) Historia kołem się toczy - magazyn 11.05 (WP) Spotkania z Unią Europejską - felieton 11.30 (WP) Magazyn turystyczny 12.30 Nasza fantastyczna przyszłość 13.00 Msza święta 14.00 Powstanie Warszawskie - serial dokumentalny 14.10 Telewizyjny Kurier Radomski 14.30 (WP) Arka dwudziestego pierwszego wieku - serial popularnonaukowy 15.30 (WP) Hobby 16.00 (WP) Kabaret Długi - program rozrywkowy 16.40 (WP) Wieża - teleturniej 17.00 (WP) Trzy, dwa, jeden - start! - koncert 18.00 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 18.10 Kościół i świat - informator katolicki 18.30 (WP) Studio sport: Tour de Pologne - relacja 19.00 (WP) Studio sport: Grand Prix Polski w Judo 20.00 (WP) Studio sport: Tenisowy Supermasters 21.00 Nasza fantastyczna przyszłość 21.30 Wiadomości Kuriera 21.35 Sport w WOT 22.00 (WP) Tropiąc jelenia (Chasing the Deer) - film historyczny, W. Bryt. 1994, reż. Graham Halloway, wyk. Fish, Brian Blessed, Mathew Zajac, Brian Donald (91 min) 23.30 (WP) Sekrety II wojny światowej - serial dokumentalny 00.25 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06.00 Czterdziestolatek (2/21): Walka z nałogiem, czyli labirynt - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1975, reż. Jerzy Gruza (powt.) 06.40 Album Śląski (1): Nigdy stąd - reportaż (powt.) 07.05 Słowo na niedzielę 07.10 Madonny polskie: Jasielska Królowa Nieba i Ziemi - reportaż Jerzego Kołodziejczyka 07.40 Co cię znów ugryzło? (8,9,10/14) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1998, reż. Maciej Wojtyszko, wyk. Bernadeta Machała-Krzemińska, Bronisław Wrocławski (60 min) (powt.) 08.25 Galeria malarstwa polskiego: Ostatnie chwile Klonowicza - Wilhelm Leopolski 08.40 Zaproszenie: Lubuskie - brama Polski (2) - program krajoznawczy Wojciecha Nowakowskiego 09.00 Polska - Świat 2000: Marek Edelman - reportaż Lambrosa Ziotasa 09.15 Ala i As: Ala i As lecą na Marsa - program dla dzieci 09.40 Wspomnień czar: Wrzos - melodramat, Polska 1938, reż. Juliusz Gardan, wyk. Franciszek Brodziewicz, Stanisława Angel-Engelówna, Kazimierz Junosza-Stępowski, Aleksander Zelwerowicz (95 min) 11.15 Niedzielne muzykowanie: Muzyczne spotkania w Pułtusku - IX Dni Ignacego Paderewskiego (2) (stereo) 12.00 Anioł Pański - transmisja z Watykanu 12.15 Czasy - katolicki magazyn informacyjny 12.30 Wielka Mała Emigracja: Ułan - film dokumentalny Michała Bukojemskiego 13.00 Transmisja niedzielnej Mszy Św. (stereo) 14.05 Sport z satelity: Tour de Pologne - 7 etap 14.55 Teatr familijny: Anielka (1/2) - sztuka Bolesława Prusa, Polska 1994, reż. Roland Rowiński, wyk. Monika Iwanow, Agnieszka Krukówna, Marek Bukowski, Daniel Orzechowski (41 min) 15.35 Kraina uśmiechu - program muzyczny Kazimierza Kowalskiego 16.30 Magazyn Polonijny z Ukrainy 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Dom (2/12): Zapomnij o mnie - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1980, reż. Jan Łomnicki, wyk. Jan Englert, Barbara Sołtysik, Władysław Kowalski, Tomasz Borkowy (89 min) 18.45 Ludzie listy piszą 19.05 Dziennik Telewizyjny - program satyryczny Jacka Fedorowicza (powt.) 19.15 Dobranocka: Przygody Bolka i Lolka - serial animowany 19.30 Wiadomości 19.50 Prognoza pogody 19.55 Sport 20.00 Żarty, parodie, parafrazy (1) 21.00 Panorama 21.25 Prognoza pogody 21.30 Alfabet Gwiazd: Łabędzi śpiew - komedia obyczajowa, Polska 1989, reż. Robert Gliński, wyk. Jan Peszek, Grażyna Barszczewska, Bogdan Baer, Jolanta Piętek (82 min) 22.50 XXVI Ogólnopolskie Spotkania Zamkowe - śpiewajmy poezję 23.50 Sportowa niedziela 00.15 Kraina uśmiechu - program muzyczny Kazimierza Kowalskiego (powt.) 01.05 Teledyski na życzenie (powt.) 01.15 TV Polonia zaprasza - Powitanie widzów amerykańskich 01.20 Dobranocka: Przygody Bolka i Lolka - serial animowany (powt.) 01.30 Wiadomości, Sport i Prognoza pogody (powt.) 02.00 Żarty, parodie, parafrazy (1) (powt.) 02.45 Galeria malarstwa polskiego: Ostatnie chwile Klonowicza - Wilhelm Leopolski (powt.) 03.00 Panorama (powt.) 03.30 Alfabet Gwiazd: Łabędzi śpiew - komedia obyczajowa, Polska 1989, reż. Robert Gliński, wyk. Jan Peszek, Grażyna Barszczewska, Bogdan Baer, Jolanta Piętek (82 min) (powt.) 04.50 XXVI Ogólnopolskie Spotkania Zamkowe - śpiewajmy poezję (powt.) Polsat 06.00 Disco Polo Live (186) - program muzyczny 07.00 Twój lekarz - magazyn medyczny 07.15 Wystarczy chcieć 07.30 Jesteśmy - magazyn redakcji programów katolickich 08.00 Kosmiczne wojny (4) - serial animowany, USA 1996 08.30 Talent za talent - teleturniej dla młodzieży 09.00 Power Rangers (116) - serial fantastyczny, USA 1994 (25 min) 09.30 Dyżurny Satyryk Kraju - program Tadeusza Drozdy 10.00 Disco Relax 11.00 Pomoc domowa (The Nunny) (125) - serial komediowy, USA 1998, reż. Lee Shallat, wyk. Fran Drescher, Charles Shaughnessey, Daniel Davis, Lauren Lane (25 min) 11.30 Sabrina, nastoletnia czarownica (Sabrina, the Teenage Witch) (1) (nowa seria) - serial dla młodzieży, USA 1997, wyk. Melissa Joan Hart (25 min) 12.00 Dharma i Greg (Dharma & Greg) (24) - serial komediowy, USA 1997, wyk. Jenna Elfman, Thomas Gibson, Mimi Kennedy, Alan Rachins (25 min) 12.30 King Kong żyje (King Kong Lives) - film przygodowy, USA 1986, reż. John Guillermin, wyk. Peter Elliot, George Yiasomi, Brian Kerwin, Linda Hamilton (100 min) 14.30 Herkules (Hercules) (64) - serial przygodowy, USA 1998, reż. Sam Raimi, wyk. Kevin Sorbo, Michael Hurst, Anthony Quinn, Renee O'Connor (45 min) 15.30 Benny Hill (2) - serial komediowy 16.00 Informacje 16.20 Rodzina zastępcza (2) - serial komediowy, Polska 1998, reż. Michał Kwieciński, wyk. Gabriela Kownacka, Piotr Fronczewski, Krystyka Janda, Maryla Rodowicz (25 min) 16.50 Sekrety rodzinne - program rozrywkowy 17.20 Air America (22) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1998, wyk. Lorenzo Lamas, Scott Plank, Diana Barton (45 min) 18.10 Siedmiu wspaniałych (Magnificent Seven) (2) - serial przygodowy, USA 1997, wyk. Michael Biehn, Eric Close, Rick Worthy, Anthony Starke (45 min) 19.05 Idź na całość - show z nagrodami 20.00 Strażnik Teksasu (Walker Texas Ranger) (124) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1996, reż. Vern Gillum, wyk. Chuck Norris, Clarence Gilyard, Sheree J. Wilson (45 min) 20.50 Losowanie LOTTO 21.00 Z własnej kieszeni (Pocket Money) - western, USA 1971, reż. Stuart Rosenberg, wyk. Paul Newman, Lee Marvin, Storther Martin, Fred Graham (96 min) 22.50 Ogłoszenie wyników LOTTO 22.55 Na każdy temat - talk show Mariusza Szczygła 23.00 Mr. President i inni - koncert 01.20 Muzyka na BIS 05.00 Pożegnanie TVN 06.50 Telesklep 07.50 Malusińscy - serial animowany dla dzieci 08.15 Hutch miodowe serce (13/38) - serial animowany dla dzieci 08.40 Przygody Pytalskich (13/26) - serial animowany dla dzieci 09.00 Twój problem nasza głowa - program na żywo dla dzieci 10.00 Ja, Malinowski - serial komediowy, Polska 10.30 Mój przyjaciel Delfin (Flipper) - film dla dzieci, USA 1963, reż. James B. Clark, wyk. Chuck Connors, Luke Halpin, Kathleen Maguire, Connie Scott (120 min) 12.30 Gotuj z Kuroniem - magazyn kulinarny 13.00 Kręć z nami - program rozrywkowy 13.30 Z życia gwiazd (Movie Stars) (2/8) - serial komediowy, USA 14.00 Hej szable w dłoń - program rozrywkowy 14.30 Mecz piłki nożnej: Wisła Kraków - Polonia Warszawa 16.30 Ale plama - program rozrywkowy 16.45 Mini Playback Show - program rozrywkowy 18.00 Zwariowana forsa - program rozrywkowy 18.30 Ja, Malinowski - serial komediowy, Polska 18.55 Pogoda 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.30 Milionerzy - teleturniej 20.15 To było grane - program rozrywkowy 21.30 Pod napięciem - talk show 22.00 Super Telewizjer - magazyn sensacji i rozrywki 22.30 Wprost TV - magazyn 23.00 Midnight Express - film sensacyjny, W. Bryt. 1978, reż. Alan Parker, wyk. Brad Davis, Randy Quaid, John Hurt, Irene Miracle (135 min) 01.00 Inspektor Knight - serial sensacyjny, USA 01.45 Granie na zawołanie - program rozrywkowy 03.45 Granie na ekranie - program rozrywkowy Polsat 2 06.00 Talent za talent - teleturniej dla młodzieży 06.30 Oskar - magazyn filmowy 07.00 Soundtrack - program o muzyce filmowej 07.30 Superstar - program satyryczny z udziałem Jacka Ziobro 08.00 Kojak (108) - serial kryminalny, USA 1973, wyk. Telly Savalas, Dan Frazer, Kevin Dobson (powt.) 09.00 Hawaje pięć-zero (56) - serial kryminalny, USA (50 min) 10.00 Lu Lu i cudowny kwiat (26) - serial animowany 10.30 Kaskaderzy (39) - serial animowany 11.00 Po drugiej stronie lustra (Mirror, Mirror) (14) - serial przygodowy, Australia 1996, reż. John Banas/Sophia Turkiewicz, wyk. Petra Jared, Michala Banas, Judy McIntosh, Peter Bensley (25 min) 11.30 Zabójcze gry (Deadly Games) (1) - serial SF, USA 1995, wyk. James Calvert, Cynthia Gibb, Stephen T. Kay, Christopher Lloyd (50 min) 12.30 Miasteczko Evening Shade (29) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1990-94, wyk. Burt Reynolds, Marilu Henner, Hal Holbroke (25 min) 13.00 Dalziel i Pascoe (Dalziel & Pascoe) (11/14) - serial kryminalny, W. Bryt. 1997, wyk. Warren Clarke, Colin Buchanan, Susannah Corbett (50 min) 14.10 Kryształowy kamień (Crystal Stone) - film przygodowy, Hiszpania 1987, reż. Antonio Pelaez, wyk. Frank Grimes, Kamlesh Gupta, Laura Jane Goodwin, Edward Kelsey (94 min) 16.00 Za głosem serca (Voce Del Cuore) (8) - serial obyczajowy, Włochy 1997, reż. Lodovico Gasparini, wyk. Gianni Morandi, Mara Venier, Ricardo Cuciolla, Agostina Belli (50 min) 17.00 Bill Cosby i straszne dzieciaki (Kids Say the Darndest Things) (6) - serial komediowy, USA 1997-98, wyk. Bill Cosby (25 min) 17.30 Benny Hill (50) - program rozrywkowy 18.00 Kojak (109) - serial kryminalny, USA 1973, wyk. Telly Savalas, Dan Frazer, Kevin Dobson (50 min) 19.00 Zabójcze gry (Deadly Games) (1) - serial SF, USA 1995, wyk. James Calvert, Cynthia Gibb, Stephen T. Kay, Christopher Lloyd (50 min) 19.55 Biznes tydzień 20.05 Mroczne niebo (Dark Skies) (9) - serial SF, USA 1996, wyk. Eric Close, Megan Ward, J. T. Walsh (50 min) 21.05 Matlock (24) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1986-95, wyk. Andy Griffith, Kene Holliday, Nancy Stafford, Julie Sommars (50 min) 21.55 Diagnoza morderstwo (Diagnosis Murder) (17) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1992, wyk. Dick Van Dyke, Victoria Rowell, Charlie Schlatter, Michael Tucci (45 min) 22.50 Anioł śmierci (Beyond Forgivenes) - film sensacyjny, USA 1995, reż. Bob Misiorowski, wyk. Rutger Hauer, Thomas Ian Griffith, Joanna Trzepiecińska, John Rhys-Davies (97 min) 00.25 Soundtrack - program o muzyce filmowej 01.55 Makakofonia, czyli ROCKMKK - program muzyczny 02.25 Afficionado - program muzyczny Jana Jakuba Nagabczyńskiego 02.55 Kamera start - teleturniej 03.20 Disco Polo Live - program muzyczny 04.20 Pożegnanie RTL 7 06.10 Teledyski 07.05 Teleshopping 08.05 Potężni i bogaci: Dr Stanley Ho - serial dokumentalny 09.00 Odjazdowe kreskówki: Doktor Zagu, Klejnot snów, Gdzie jest Wally? - filmy animowane 10.15 Tata major - serial komediowy, USA 1989, wyk. Gerald McRaney, Jon Cypher, Marlon Archey, Nicole Dubuc (25 min) 10.40 Taksiarze z Waszyngtonu (D.C. Cab) - komedia, USA 1983, reż. Joel Schumacher, wyk. Adam Baldwin, Charlie Barnett, Irene Cara, Max Gail (92 min) 12.20 Gaston Phebus - lew Pirenejów - serial przygodowy, Francja 1978, wyk. Jean-Claude Drouot, Nicole Garcia, Georges Marchal (50 min) 13.20 Autostrada do Nieba - serial familijny, USA 1989, wyk. Michael Landon, Victor French, Elizabeth Harnois, William Schallert (50 min) 14.15 Gdzie jest Parsifal? (Where is Parsifal?) - komedia, W. Brytania 1984, reż. Hennry Helman, wyk. Tony Curtis, Cassandra Domenica, Erik Estrada, Peter Lawford (90 min) 15.45 Ukryta kamera - program rozrywkowy 16.10 Dzień dobry, St. Paul - serial komediowy, USA 1997, wyk. Tom Arnold, Shawnee Smith, Michael Rosenbaum, Lisa Wilhoit (25 min) 16.35 Łysoń - serial komediowy, W. Brytania 1995, wyk. Gregor Fisher (25 min) 17.05 Detektywi z wyższych sfer - serial sensacyjny, W. Brytania 1971, wyk. Roger Moore, Tony Curtis, Laurence Naismith, June Ritchie (50 min) 18.00 Rewolwer i melonik - serial sensacyjny, W. Brytania 1976, wyk. Patrick Macnee, Joanna Lumley, Gareth Hunt, Jenny Runcacre (50 min) 18.55 7 minut - wydarzenia dnia - program informacyjny oraz prognoza pogody 19.05 McCall - serial sensacyjny, USA 1985, wyk. Edward Woodward, Keith Szarabajka, Michael Rooker, Kelly Curtis (50 min) 20.00 -22.50 PRZEBOJOWA NIEDZIELA: 20.00 Prześladowany (Outrage) - film sensacyjny, USA 1997, reż. Robert Allen Ackerman, wyk. Rob Lowe, Jennifer Kathryn Herold, Eric Michael Cole (85 min) 21.35 Wieczór z wampirem - talk show prowadzony przez Wojciecha Jagielskiego 22.50 Oblicza Nowego Jorku - serial sensacyjny, USA 1994, wyk. Malik Yoba, Michael DeLorenzo, Patty D'Arbanville Quinn (35 min) 23.35 Detektywi z wyższych sfer - serial sensacyjny, W. Brytania 1971, wyk. Roger Moore, Tony Curtis, Laurence Naismith, June Ritchie (50 min) 00.30 Gwiazdy Hollywood: Rita Hayworth - film dokumentalny 00.50 Rewolwer i melonik - serial obyczajowy, W. Brytania 1976, wyk. Patrick Macnee, Joanna Lumley, Gareth Hunt, Jenny Runcacre (50 min) 01.40 Oblicza Nowego Jorku - serial sensacyjny, USA 1994, wyk. Malik Yoba, Michael DeLorenzo, Patty D'Arbanville Quinn (35 min) Canal + 07.00 Rozkodowany Bunny - filmy animowane 08.00 Teletubbies - serial animowany 08.25 Świat dzikich zwierząt - serial animowany 08.30 (K) Jak kręcono 'Ssaki morskie' - film dokumentalny 09.00 (K) Komandor - walka z galaktyką (Warlord. Battle for the Galaxy) - film SF, USA 1998, reż. Joe Dante, wyk. Rod Taylor, John Corbett, Carloyn McCorn, John Pyper-Ferguson (88 min) 10.30 (K) Deser: Pilnować żółwi - film krótkometrażowy 10.50 (K) Bagaż życia (Left Luggage) - film obyczajowy, Holandia/Belgia/USA 1998, reż. Jeroen Krabbe, wyk. Isabella Rossellini, Laura Fraser, Marianne Sägebrech, Maximilian Schell (96 min) 12.30 Szeroki horyzont - reportaż 13.25 Aktualności filmowe 13.55 (K) Formuła 1: Włochy 16.10 Piłka nożna: liga polska - wstęp do meczu 16.30 (K) Piłka nożna: liga polska 18.30 (K) Deser: Opowieści kanterberyjskie - film krótkometrażowy 19.00 Kroniki Seinfelda - serial 19.25 Spin City - serial komediowy 19.50 Łapu capu - chochliki telewizyjne 20.00 (K) Ocaleni (A Call to Remember) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1997, reż. Jack Bender, wyk. Blythe Danner, Joe Mantegna, David Lascher, Kevin Zegers (106 min) 21.50 (K) Sport + - magazyn sportowy 00.20 (K) Obrońcy - między złem a złem (Defenders. Choice of Evil) - film kryminalny, USA 1997, reż. Andy Wolk, wyk. Beau Bridges, E.G. Marshall, Martha Plimpton, James McDaniel (92 min) 01.55 (K) Intensywna terapia (Critical Care) - komedia, USA 1997, reż. Sidney Lumet, wyk. James Spader, Anne Bancroft, Helen Mirren (102 min) 03.45 (K) Na dobre i na złe (Thick and Thin) - film sensacyjny, USA 1999, reż. Philippe Mora, wyk. Robert Townsend, Olivier Gruner (94 min) 05.25 (K) Bracia czarodzieje (The Magic Brothers) - film obyczajowy, Polska 1992, reż. Tomasz Magierski, wyk. Maciej Majewski, Kazik Majewski, Wojtek Majewski, Jacek Majewski (71 min) 06.40 (K) Deser: Wzory - film krótkometrażowy HBO 06.55 Na planie filmu Adwokat diabła - reportaż 07.15 Współlokatorzy (Roommates) - komedia, USA 1995, reż. Peter Yates, wyk. Peter Falk, D.B. Sweeney, Julianne Moore, Ellen Burstyn (104 min) 09.05 Trudne lata (Los Anos Barbaros) - film obyczajowy, Hiszpania 1998, reż. Fernando Colomo, wyk. Jordi Molla, Ernesto Alterio, Hedy Burress, Allison Smith (115 min) 11.05 Wielka mała liga (Little Big League) - komedia, USA 1994, reż. Andrew Scheinman, wyk. Luke Edwards, Timothy Busfield, John Ashton, Jason Robards (115 min) 13.05 Wyprawa na czarną lagunę - film przyrodniczy, W. Brytania 14.00 Prawdziwy geniusz (Real Genius) - komedia, USA 1985, reż. Martha Coolidge, wyk. Val Kilmer, Gabe Jarret, Michelle Mayrink, William Atherton (104 min) 15.45 W morzu ognia (Fire Down Below) - film sensacyjny, USA 1997, reż. Felix Enrique Alcala, wyk. Steven Seagal, Marg Helgenberger, Kris Kristofferson, Stephen Lang (100 min) 17.30 Kolor purpury (The Color Purple) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1985, reż. Steven Spielberg, wyk. Danny Glover, Whoopi Goldberg, Oprah Winfrey, Margaret Avery (147 min) 20.00 Żołnierze kosmosu (Starship Troopers) - film SF, USA 1997, reż. Paul Verhoeven, wyk. Casper Van Dien, Denise Richards, Dina Meyer, Jake Busey (129 min) 22.15 Spy Hard czyli szklanką po łapkach (Spy Hard) - komedia, USA 1996, reż. Rick Friedberg, wyk. Leslie Nielsen, Nicolette Sheridan, Charles Durning, Marcia Gay Harden (77 min) 23.40 Prosto z Hollywood - magazyn filmowy 00.10 Prawdziwy geniusz (Real Genius) - komedia, USA 1985, reż. Martha Coolidge, wyk. Val Kilmer, Gabe Jarret, Michelle Mayrink, William Atherton (104 min) 02.00 Nuklearny szantaż (Crash Dive) - film sensacyjny, USA 1943, reż. Andrew Stevens, wyk. Michael Dudikoff, Clay Greenbush (86 min) 03.30 Seks, miłość i korki uliczne (Pie in the Sky) - komedia, USA 1996, reż. Brian Gordon, wyk. Josh Charles, Anne Heche, John Goodman, Christine Lahti (90 min) 05.05 Lokis - horror, Polska 1970, reż. Janusz Majewski, wyk. Jozef Duriasz, Edmund Fetting, Zofia Mrozowska, Gustaw Lutkiewicz (94 min)